A Letter for You
by Gavin Ampora
Summary: Ever wondered what Prussia and Canada had to say to Prucan fanfiction writers? Let's go through an adventure of complains and clichés together in the form of letters nonetheless! Rated T for language.
1. 1st letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

My dick is not for decoration.

Sincerely, Matthew Williams.

~~~!~~~

**AN: so this is a panoply of letters about what Canada and Prussia, or rather Matthew and Gilbert, have to say to the dear young and cheesy prucan writers all over the world **

**Btw I got this idea from a fanfic I kinda stepped on in the harry potter fandom called Dear FanFiction writers by Horizons(cant seem to put the spaces).**** it focuses on various characters while im only doing my two precious babies  
**

**might be funny, might not be idk man im also a shitty prucan writer this applies to me too**

**the letters are gonna be in the center like good ol' school taught me (I got a 70%)**


	2. 2nd letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

I don't say 'awesome' after each word.

With love, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

~~~!~~~

**AN: and the drabble continues**

**Feel free to give me some criticism or ideas i won't ever reject your love**


	3. 3rd letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

I don't hate my brother America. He's my brother, of course I love him.

Sincerely, Matthew Williams.


	4. 4th letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

Thanks for labeling me as 'old as balls'.

Affection from Gilbert Beilschmidt.


	5. 5th letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

Male nations cannot get pregnant, therefore neither I nor Prussia can get a baby from having a cock up our arses.

School is important kids, from Matthew Williams.


	6. 6th letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

For God's sake I'm not a depressed suicidal anxious boy with an inferiority complex.

Sincerely, Matthew Williams.

~~~!~~~

**Btw should I mention im using canon Prussia and Canada which means that even though its my hetalia OTP they aint gonna be together in this story… well until himapapa makes them a couple that is****! **


	7. 7th letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

My eyes are red, not fluffy pink.

With love, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

* * *

**AN: thank you so much for the favs! i appreciate it, though i'd like some reviews, i need your point of view on this story so gimme your love**

**and i finally discovered how to make the bar thingy yay :D**


	8. 8th letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

Me and America are _brothers, _stop making us having sloppy make outs on the roofs before Prussia butts in.

Sincerely, a non-incestuous Matthew W.

* * *

AN: 4 cookies for the ones that get the stupid references i leave everywhere


	9. 9th letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

Don't forget I'm a good tactician, I'm not clueless and naïve.

Sincerely, Matthew Williams.

* * *

**AN: a****m I even doing this right idek but who cares im here to learn anyways yay learning **


	10. 10th letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

Stop making me have sex with Russia, I hate that bastard and our names are similar too it's all so confusing I mean what the fuck.

Sincerely, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

* * *

**AN: i know this seems like its not prucan but i have read quite a few ones were russia does unmentionable things to either prussia or canada and then im like . _. poor russia i love u bby**


	11. 11th letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

Spell check exists.

Both of us.


	12. 12th letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

Why am I always the bad guy in these?

From America.

* * *

**AN: Sometimes, popular characters from Prucan fics that arent Prussia or Canada are going to show up**

**Why? because I can *throws glitter* **


	13. 13th letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

Y O U ' R E Means "You Are", YOUR Means "Your".

Sincerely, our eyes are bleeding.

* * *

**AN: haha i just finished the game OFF it was fun, a bit fucked up but still **

**the spectres were cute(notably the whales), i draw them everywhere now**


	14. 14th letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

Please remind yourselves that I am a grow up nation over 140 years, I have sexual needs. I'm not Italy.

Sincerely, Matthew Williams.

* * *

**AN:** **im sorry italia I luv u but youre kind of a (sexy) wimp .3.**

**cuz looooots of fanfics have a virgin!canada and as much as i love virgin canada fics (a lot) i find it a bit incredulous that a man as smexy as him could be one**

**also yeah i said i'd update fast but fudge i have exams i might be gone for like a week oh no**


	15. 15th letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

I'm 177cm! I'm tall!

Sincerely, an angry Canadian.

~~~!~~~

**AN: youre manly to me, canada. very manly hmmm**

**btw im sorry for not uploading in so long but holy frick i have exams and do i try!**


	16. 16th letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

Thank you so much for writing fanfictions. Nothing better than Prucan for a bed time story!

Sincerely, Elizaveta Héderváry.

* * *

**AN: thank you so much for the fav and the followers i appreciate it, at least i know you guys read it ^^'**


	17. 17th letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

My hair isn't shoulder length.

Sincerely, Matthew Williams.

* * *

**AN: so ff dot net kinda unlogged me without my notice, and when i went to go update this fic im ashamed to say that i couldnt remember my email address nor my password :I**


	18. 18th letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

We CAN die. Not by bullets or sadness or whatever crap you invent, but eventually it can happen.

Sincerely, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

* * *

**AN: I guess nations /can/ die after a long time without an actual land **

**like the fact that prussia is dead **

**I just made myself sad.**


	19. 19th letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

I am not an insane person who'll snap and start World War III all of a sudden.

Sincerely, Matthew Williams.

* * *

**AN: thank you _skybrezz everdeen_ for the letter **

**im kind of running out of them fuck why do prucan fics all have the same god damn cliches**


	20. 20th letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

I'm not that annoying, am I?

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

* * *

**AN: i hate how you're so annoyingly handsome**


	21. 21st letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

What is yaoi?

Sincerely, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

* * *

**AN: you see gil, its when a man and a man love each other very much and *rants about yaoi excitedly like the weeaboo that i am***

_edit: i forgot i had a fanfic and then i got lazy im so sorry_


	22. 22nd letter

Dear Prucan Writers,

Remember that time I ate pancakes and you all fangirled about Prucan and shit? The maple syrup was indeed from Canada, but GERMANY cooked the pancakes. Not Canada.

Sincerely, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

* * *

**AN: true story, its on prussia's blog *sobs because less prucan action***


End file.
